


Unexpected

by KateSkate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because How Could I not?!, Chenyu - Freeform, Choking, Competition, Gay, Hardcore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nathan gives him strawberries, Olympics, POV First Person, Psychology, Yuzu loves strawberries, because i want it to be a surprise, blowjob, idol, neck porn, smth else I don't wanna mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSkate/pseuds/KateSkate
Summary: My accelerated heartbeat is roaring in my ears. One more lick, one more moan, one more second and…. *click*





	Unexpected

We walk towards my room in silence. The anticipation is already starting to make my head feel dizzy but I’m trying my best not to show it. You’re seemingly calm and self-confident, though the ever-present fire in your eyes is now more evident than usual. I open the door with trembling hands and let you in. You walk in without hesitation and as soon as I close the door, I can feel your hands on my back. The lock clicks and you’re suddenly a different person: a shameless, untamed and lustful Yuzuru that drives everyone crazy. I wonder how it must feel, knowing that you can get anyone you set your eyes upon, you should only express your wish and it will be granted generously. Though I am not exactly planning to follow your wishes tonight, but it will take me all of the effort to resist the temptation.

You run your long, delicate fingers through my hair, tugging at it just a bit, to make me tilt my head backwards.  
“I told you last year, the next time we meet on this rink, I will be the one wearing the Gold Medal” you whisper, your mouth so close to my ear that your breath left a moist sensation on my skin. I can only moan in response, for I am unable to speak due to the overwhelming sensations taking over my mind. I do remember you saying that, and perhaps I remember too vividly what happened afterwards.  
You bite on my earlobe, pressing your whole body against mine. If they held competitions for teasing, I bet nobody would even dare compete in your field because you would be even more unbeatable than you are in skating. You rub your hardening erection shamelessly against my butt cheek and pull my hair even harder. You want complete ownership over me. You want to seduce me till I just can’t take it anymore, till I’m losing my mind, begging you to let me enter your flawless body… I don’t want to give in so easily, I want you to play my game this time. Though I still can’t stop a groan from escaping my lips when you push me even harder, pressing my painfully hard cock against the door.

I make an instant turn, releasing myself from your embrace. My hands immediately find your tiny waist and slide down to your glorious behind. I grope you violently and sway my hips towards yours, rubbing our erections together. For a second, our eyes meet, looking deep into one another, searching for the traces of vulnerability but unable to find any. Then our lips crush together, tongues fighting for dominance. I’ve forgotten how good it feels to taste your sweet, pulp lips. They intoxicate me so much that even minutes afterwards, I do not want to take a break to catch my breath. I feel like I could suffocate into this messy unison of tongues, moans and saliva and I would have no regrets.

You pin me against the door again and I can feel the pressure of your thigh inbetween my legs. You bite on my lower lip graciously, as your delicate fingers start unbuttoning my shirt. I unzip your jacket and take it off, not missing a change to glide my hands over your well-defined collarbones, broad shoulders and down your toned but slim arms. Your hands are back on my shirt the moment you discard your jacket and now it is your turn to take it off of me, looking seemingly in awe by the sight of my bare, masculine chest. I attack you again with a rough kiss and we start walking towards my bed.  
As I sit you down on the bed, I slide my hands underneath your tight t-shirt, tracing the outline of your toned abs. You rush me by putting your hands up and I obey, rapidly taking your shirt over your head and sending it flying towards the corner. I trace your pecs in admiration and push you to lie on your back. I hesitate for a second, just taking the situation in. You look divine: hair messed up, dark eyes burning with lust, sore, pink lips, incredibly long, swan-like neck, just waiting to be covered with my bite-marks. 

You kick off your sneakers and crawl up the bed, not breaking eye contact, smirking. I want nothing more than to jump at you like a wild animal and take you instantly. But I take my time, the anticipation making the situation so urgent and bittersweet. I get on all fours and start crawling towards you, slowly shifting my weight from one side to another. I must’ve looked intimidating, because I could see the absolute dominance in your eyes fade into excitement. I might have acted like a thirsty, inexperienced teenager the first time but now I am ready and willing to show you my true potential.

I crawl over you, closing the distance between our burning eyes. My heart is beating faster than usual and it feels like we’re going to kiss for the first time. We’re both breathing fast, your warm breath brushing over my wet lips and vice versa. I look into your eyes and I feel like I’m going to get lost in them, they’re so dark, so endless, so passionate and telling. There comes a point where I just can’t take it anymore so I close my eyes and lock our lips. You let out a long sigh and I can feel your whole body relaxing underneath me. You let your legs fall to the sides, which only encourages me to lower my torso and let our brutally disregarded bulges find a little bit of release in grinding against each other through the fabrics of our pants. I bite on your lip involuntarily at the sensation, feeling just how hard and ready we are for each other.  
Without breaking the kiss, I find your wrists and pin them above your head. I keep them at place with my left hand as the right one goes looking for something else. Surprisingly, and fortunately for me, these actions escape your attention. You’re probably too consumed by the mission of exploring every centimetre of my mouth and tongue. I try not to make any sharp movements, to keep you in this trans for just a little longer. My accelerated heartbeat is roaring in my ears. One more lick, one more moan, one more second and…. *click* 

I stop kissing you back and freeze, waiting for you to catch up with the situation. I push back a little and marvel at your face, which is currently a palette of emotions. Your pupils dilate in shock, your mouth opens but no words come out of them, your ears turn red. You are furious, mad, surprised… and SO turned on. I might not have played this round fairly but I attached the handcuffs to the upper end of the bed in advance, hoping for the situation to play out exactly as it did. Now I have the great Yuzuru Hanyu completely at my mercy: shirtless, worked up, handcuffed, and I want nothing more but to make you fall apart in pleasure and desire. A satisfied smirk overtakes my face.

My lips descend on your slender neck slowly and I give it a long lick, all the way from your collar bones to the back of your ear. You gasp involuntarily. Your responsive, shapely body is a sexual miracle on its own, but with your hands tied, you’ve become even more sensitive and it’s driving me completely insane. I suck at your pulse point viciously, trying to turn it as purple as the Olympic venule, which has been our home for the past three weeks. You moan, but this time you don’t hide your arousal anymore. You’re craving this, you need this as much as I do, if not more. You’ve been under radar for months, like a man on a mission, only one thing circulating in your mind. You’ve neglected your wants and chased the unrealistic expectations for too long. You need to submit, to give up control and be taken care of, and I will do just that.

“I’ll treat you well, don’t worry” I whisper in your ear with a low voice and my hands start descending lower on your body. “mhmmm” is the only response I get as I pinch your nipples but your heartbeat, your panting and the impatient movement of your hips are more than enough of a reassurance. I pay some more attention to your Adam’s apple before I move down, leaving wet kisses along your chest. Your muscles contract sharply as I run my hands over the sides of your waist. Just how turned on are you, to have become that sensitive? This question tortures my mind as I continue my explorations lower, tracing every outline of your toned, rock-hard abs. Simultaneously, my hands start working with your belt and I can see a huge, pleasured smile on your face, anticipating all the sensations to come. I look up, directly into your eyes as I run my fingers over your bulge. I caress you gently, as I lick my lips and marvel at the intensity and urgency of your gaze. You push your hips up and I rapidly free you from your pants. 

I caress your responsive inner thighs and finally position my face over your cock. I lick you through the silky fabric of the shiny underwear looking directly into your eyes. However, this time it is you who breaks the eye contact, you shut your eyes tight and arc your back. I would love to torture you like this forever but I myself can’t stand the teasing anymore. I’m craving to feel your warm, thick muscle in my palm, or hitting the back of my throat. I violently discard the underwear and glide my hands all the way from your abs down to the base of your manhood in a possessive manner. You are mine.

I place one wet kiss at the tip of your cock before giving your underside a long, thorough lick. I can hear you tugging at the handcuffs and I can’t help but smile. You want to caress my face, grab my hair and dictate the pace but no, this time you take what I give you. And what I give you is a long, lazy stroke and another kiss at the tip. You thrust up, urging me to take you deeper but I quickly move my head back. “Talk to me Yuzu, tell me what you want” I say as I play with your balls. Maybe I would stand a chance in the teasing Olympics after all, who knows… 

You moan at my touch again but this time you’re not getting away with it. I take in and suck just the tip and then switch back to stroking. I increase the pace of my strokes as I’m eagerly waiting for your answer, piercing your forehead with my gaze. Your breathing starts to become uneven.

“I – I want you suck me hard, suck me.. ahhh kuso… suck me deep” I make the pace even faster as I smirk at you but we both know there’s one puzzle piece missing in your speech. “P-Please!” you exhale and that is all I need to replace my palm with my hungry mouth. I take you balls deep on the very first try and I can see how your back arcs with pleasure. I bob my head fast and let your length gag me, for it is immensely pleasurable as it is humiliating. I know I’m going to taste you soon, as your balls tense up and your moans become more audible. “Nathan, I… I…” you try to formulate a sentence as you lift your head up to look at me but you’re incapable of following up with any sensible words. I keep sucking at the tip of your dick as I give your base fast strokes and it only takes a couple more seconds till your legs jolt and your warm seed spills into my mouth. I keep looking at your face as you come, your eyes becoming wider than I’d ever imagine were possible, your lips parting for a silent cry, sweat breaking onto your beautiful neck.  
You fall back on the bed, panting hard. I swallow every drop and give you one final lick before moving up on your body again. You’re satisfied, overwhelmed, fragile. Your head has fallen to the side and your sweaty, muscular neck is exposed so beautifully, it would be humanely impossible for me not to suck on it immediately. You relax into my touch and turn your head to face me. Your eyes are beaming with sympathy and excitement. “That was… amazing. Now I want you fuck me so good, I come even harder than this” you say as you reach for my mouth. I press our lips together, your words reminding me of my own, forgotten bulge, dripping in precum. As we take a break, I reach to the bedside drawer where, of course, I have the lube.

“I heard you love strawberry a lot” I say with an innocent grin, as I take out a small, red bottle. You can’t help but giggle at that remark “Yes, I do”. I drip just a little lube on my palm and spread it over my fingers. Instead of heading south, I re-approach your face. I look at you fondly as I slowly trace the outline of your lips with my soft, creamy fingers. Those lips always drove me insane. They have such incredible shape, the most perfect cupid’s bow I have ever seen. They always look so pulp, so inviting, so vulnerable. Suddenly just being able to touch your lips like this makes me excessively happy. You let me have my moment with your lips, before opening your mouth and generously accepting my index and middle fingers inside. Your tongue feels warm and soft, and you seem to like the taste, which adds up to your enthusiasm. I slowly take my fingers out and coat them with more lube. 

“Wanna feel them inside your body?” I ask, already knowing the answer, as my fingers head south and my mouth goes back to exploring your smooth neck. You spread your legs wide aside, giving me full access to your entrance. I slide my fingers over the ring of your muscles and I hear your impatient moan ring right into my ear. This is so intimate and so hot, but I need to get things going before I come untouched in my pants. I enter you with my middle finger, soon adding a second one. You open up quite easily, the warmness and tightness welcoming me generously, but we’re both eagerly craving for more. I add a third finger and bite on your pulse point. I hear your quitet moan, but it becomes much louder as I curl my fingers, looking for that one spot to make you melt into my touch. I find it, and I play with it for some time before I withdraw my fingers completely and reach back to the other side of the bed again to get a condom.

I quickly take off my pants and my underwear and roll the condom on, covering it with just enough lube. As I turn around, I am taken aback again with the situation. A completely naked, completely vulnerable and turned on YUZURU HANYU is waiting for me eagerly, with his legs spread to fuck him deep and hard. And oh baby, I am going to do just that! That thought gave me a renewed wave of adrenaline and I position myself right in the middle of your two glorious, long, muscular, spread aside legs. I position myself at the entrance of your beautiful ass and then take you in one, long thrust. Your deep, loud groan, combined with your arced back and your warm tightness, is more than enough to get my blood boiling. I take my dick out completely and thrust into you again, this time faster and more forcefully.  
“ahhh I don’t remember you were this big!” Was your pleasured but very honest reaction. This renewed my eagerness of completely ruling over your dominance. I shifted more weight on my hands and started thrusting into you at a very fast rate. You don’t miss a single thrust without rewarding me with a moan. Oh, being so vocal is just one more characteristic that adds up to making you the sexable miracle that you are. As the pleasure was building up in you again, I could see you getting more violent with the handcuffs. You were pulling them, swinging your hands helplessly, throwing your head left and right. No, you are under my mercy tonight and you will stay under my mercy till we both reach our much longed-for release.

With that thought, I look at your neck again, both of its sides covered in purple spots and bitemarks. The whole world might belong to you when you are on the ice, but tonight, you belong to me. I can not resist the urge of grabbing your neck violently, pressing my forceful fingers at those purple spots. Apparently, you didn’t expect such violent turn of events as your eyes met mine, dilating with surprise. Nevertheless, I apply more pressure on your abused neck, temporarily cutting the blood supply short to your brain. With that, I also shift my body weight so that I can hit that sweet spot of your delight with very trust. Your helpless eyes look into mine with shock and intensity, and a barely evident touch of admiration. You grab the chain of the handcuffs and hold onto it so hard that your knuckles get white. You bite your lower lip and then open your mouth but no voice comes out of it. As if your body is already going through so much that it is physically unable to produce a sound anymore.

I can feel myself getting dangerously close to the edge, watching you like this. But no, I won’t surrender yet, I will take you and make you come in the position that I desire the most! I suddenly withdraw from you completely, leaving you startled but before you are able to express any thoughts, I grab your waist forcefully, turn you around and place you on all fours. Oh, what a glorious view! This shapely behind, the dream destination of so many people of all ages and genders around the world, waiting for me to get abused and manhandled hard. I can’t hold back the urge of spanking you, which apparently brings your vocal abilities back to life. That cry was the most vulnerable and humiliated I’ve ever heard you be and I marvelled at every eco of it in my brain. I thrust into you from behind at once and establish an even crazier pace than before. The way you wiggle your hips back to get the most out of my thrusts gives me a sensation that this is the stance you enjoy the most too.

As I feel the unavoidable pinnacle approach, I thug at your hair forcefully and make you throw your head back. This forces you to arc your back and lower your stomach, popping your butt up even more. It only takes you two more thrusts in this position until I hear the most high-pitched groan I’ve ever heard in my life, followed by your muscles contracting around me so forcefully that I am not able to hold back a groan myself.

We both collapse on the bed in the very same position, exhausted, not even having enough energy to clean the mess around us. Lying over your toned, voluminous buttocks, breathing in the sweet scent of your shampoo, is undeniably the best way to come back to planet earth after everything that just took place. After a while, when our panting goes back to normal breathing, I hear you mutter “You sneaky”, followed by a giggle so innocent that it could swipe all our accumulated sins away. I can’t resist stealing an apologetic kiss from those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> We got a LOT of emotional, memorable and iconic interactions at Olympics. So much more than we expected, so much more than we could handle!!! But there was one particular, highly-anticipated ship that basically got no content. Yep, you guessed it - ChenYu! So this is my little contribution to overcoming the ChenYu deprivation.
> 
> The writing style, as well as Nathan's personality (I guess) was inspired by my one (1) true smut idol Mother_North, so major credits to you! And if any of you don't know who I'm talking about, what are you even doing here, go read each and every work under that username!! (Thank me later)
> 
> Even though I'm known in the insta community for my dirty mind and sinful captions, this is actually the first complete smut I wrote so yay for me, achievement unlocked! And it's 4AM here so idk exactly how it turned out but smut is a unique thing, you gotta do it right when you feel like it!  
> Find me on insta: @yuzuuzu


End file.
